


Happy New Year, Cage

by nrr



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrr/pseuds/nrr
Summary: Johnny is late to the party, again.(a story of the worst dad and a hopeless man ever.)





	Happy New Year, Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Why, yes, this is JohnnyRaiden.  
> Welcome, have a seat.

In the shadow of a dark hallway, where bright silver line of the moon can't reached the floor, where noise and giggling of the busy city become silenced, where the gentle blowing wind was shortened by a low hot breath.  
Tonight, in the dead of the night, when people were sleeping, soundly, when the city taking a nap, deeply. Under the moon's weak light, a tall, shadowy figure of a man comes to the sight. He creeped into a long shady hallway, hiding himself underneath the black shadow afraid to let the others know of his very existence. Though there's a light switch, but with the fear of getting noticed, he wouldn't dare to touch it.

He walks with his long legs, steps lightly and carefully on the hard wooden floor. Not letting any creaking sounds out.

As the figure reached to the end of the hallway, he looking to the left and to the right. Make sure to let no one see him. Reaching for the doorknob, intends to open the door before him, but before that, he hesitated. The man could felt the pressured building up inside his heart, as he rethinking his decision. Should he be stealthy or be brave and just go inside?

Decided to be a man and boldly opens up the door. The man barges in quietly, standing still in the dark room with no light nor sound. He could see nothing in this pitch black room, but he could feel what's there before him. Inches away, on his soft bed, from him lie a body of two who were dear to him. Johnny closes the door, slowly, letting the weak dim silver light shines through. Once his eyes adjusted to the surrounding, Johnny stepped closer to the bed, he could see a faces, a familiar faces of his beloved little daughter and of a man whose his heart currently belong to. They were sleeping soundly with a several fable books alongside them. Ah! There's a new year card colored with crayons and decorated by a papercraft flowers. A big 'For Papa Cage' written in her very own sloppy hand writing. Johnny picked it up and opened it instantly, inside is a picture of him and a small girl holding hands, a giant happy new year and a childish blessing were written under their feet. Squeling happily, but not too lound from his little princess's cuteness, patting her forehead lightly and smooching it.

Johnny couldn't make it in time. Cassy and Raiden were holding him a small feast, a count-down party, but it was passed midnight and a first day of the new year already arrived. There's nothing he could do, he's a busy bee at work. Pretty sure he's just ruined the party for his dear Cassandra. Did he just made Cassy a bad childhood memory?  
The guilt was strong, but what else he could do? Nothing, but to lies down beside them. What about Raiden? By his relaxing expression while sleeping soundly, Johnny would like to think that his lover didn't mind nor getting upset. Then again, with the after thought, he want him to get angry, want him to wake up in the middle of the night, slap him in the face, yelling in his ear, saying how long he had been waiting for him to come home. It made him sounds like he cares, like he looking up toward it, but Raiden wouldn't care for it, does he? He doesn't even know, if the god was serious or just fooling around when he was asking him out a while back.  
He was glad that Raiden often helps him out with his daughter, but now, it's just awkward. As long as Cassy is happy with Raiden around, Johnny would try to not ruin this unclear relationship with him.

Johnny staring at the god, laying on the bed comfortbly, worrying of what will becomes of them in the near future, but he hopes for the best.

Sleeping soundly. Johnny finds himself staring at the older man, unblinkly.  
Observing the other's peacful face in his sleep. Raiden always making such a serious expression, scowling at him when he tells a bad joke and gracefully smile when he's glad. It was adorable.  
Even in the dark and dim light, the thunder god's beauty is still admirable. His silky white hair, his soft snoring. Johnny couldn't help but reaching his hand out. Not that he finds the older man pretty or hot or anything. Raiden, he's just... charming.

Johnny got captivated, but he fully awake and awares of what he was doing. Reached out his hand, cupping Raiden's face, gently stroking on his pale cheek. Without hesitation, as the heat of the moment arose, Johnny bent himself over, planting a kiss on the lip.

A wide grin spread across Raiden's face. Eyelids still shutting, but he was already awake. Startled, Johnny jolts back, jerking his entire body back to his own pillow, sweating furiously.  
Did he know? Is he dreaming? Or did he awake the entire time?  
It's a cliche scenario in which Johnny didn't think of much.

Johnny's heart drumming involuntaliry at the sight before him. Wishing that the thunder god didn't acknowledge of the sin he just committed. May the god has a mercy and forgives him.

But nothing happened. Relieved at the silence, but deep down in his heart he wishes that something, anything, would had happened.

 

And there's a tender touch brushes lightly against his cheek.

"Happy New Year, Johnny," though, eyes still shutting.

**Author's Note:**

> I remade my first fanfic on this site too.  
> Would be happy if you could check it out.
> 
> Don't worry, I'm still learning to perfected my English grammar.  
> Time puts into this piece of garbage: 4 to 5 hours.
> 
> I don't even know why I ship this two.


End file.
